Treatment to prevent scale in a water system is expensive but often the cost can be reduced by judiciously selecting the type of treatment to which the water is subjected. This is especially so where non-chemical treatment can be used in lieu of chemical treatment. One inexpensive type of non-chemical water treatment is the use of magneto hydro dynamics for modification of a flowing stream of water.
Magneto hydro dynamics is a term used herein to indicate employment of a magnetic field respective to a flowing stream of water to magnetically change the characteristics of the flowing water so that it assumes properties much as if it had been chemically treated with the more expensive chemical treatment substances.
It is usually desirable to avoid the use of chemicals in water treatment, especially where the same results can be achieved by non-chemical treatment. This is especially so when the treatment chemicals undergo chemical reaction with a substance to be removed from water, or where the objectionable substance is to be changed into another form and left in the water. Non-chemical water treatment saves our national resources, conserves energy, and is environmentally more acceptable to people and to our planet.
This invention provides a tool for non-chemical treatment of water, wherein some chemical constituents of the water are rendered more compatible with downstream conditions, as for example, the reduction of scale and deposits on the piping of a water system.